Rekindle
by GingerSpice-8675309
Summary: After the final battle at the dark tournament, Nia was gone and out of reach. Making Hiei separate himself from the group even more, Kurama to go into a slight depression, and Heian to return to the Makai. But now, five years later, there is a new enemy lurking in the shadows. When the group regains its lost members and welcomes a new one, their happy world will spiral down.
1. New School

**_O..M...G... I am so sorry I took so long with this! I wanted to get it out sooner, but life just had to get in the way! :(_**

**_But on the other hand... YAY! My first sequel! I'm so happy! :D_**

**_This story is the sequel to my story, "A Flame in the Dark" If you have not read it, please go back and do so. At least read the last chapter. It has information that will help you better understand this story and some of its events._**

**_This story's going to have, Hiei/OC, Kurama/OC, and Shizuru/OC. If you have a problem with any of these pairings, please note that you have been warned! :)_**

**_Also, *A Flame in the Dark* is being edited and if you have read it before, chapters, 1-4 have been edited (Warning - lots of stuff changes). I would be really happy if you were to go back and read them, tell me how I did! I hope to have all of the chapters updated by chapter 4. Fingers crossed! I will inform you how many chapters are updated with each new chapter of this story._**

**_To all of those who know how the education system in Japan works, I will tell you I have almost no idea of how things work over there. So, I will be basing most of it off of American style education since that is what I know, and I am too lazy to go look up this kind of thing..._**

**_And thank you to my friend who has given me full ownership of her OC! I fell in love with her because she is so amazing and (i think) a perfect match for out fox boy!_**

**_Well, enjoy~!_**

**_PS - I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only my OCs and my own plot._**

* * *

_New School_

Why is the sun so bright? Couldn't it tell she wanted to sleep? Go back to sleep, sun. You're drunk._ Drunk_.

A girl lay sprawled out on her bed. She wanted to go back to the wonderful world of sleep, but the sun wouldn't allow her to! The dream she was having was so heavenly. But she wouldn't admit that to anyone! It was one of those dreams that were amazing to have, but very embarrassing to talk about. Rolling over in bed, she heaved a big drawn-out sigh of irritation.

Just when she was about to get up out of bed, her bedroom door burst open, making her jump. Her arms covered her face instinctively before a voice rang out, "Morning, Tsumiko!" There was a pause. "Why are you covering your face like that?"

Her arms snapped to her sides before standing out of bed in her PJ's, which consisted of black shorts, and a dark blue T-shirt. "Dad! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?!"

Her father looked down at her and frowned. He was a large man with wide shoulders and a barrel-like chest, not to mention he was extremely buff thanks to his workout equipment in the basement. Big blue eyes twinkled with mischief down at his daughter. Her own eyes mirrored his in color, taking in her father's messy bright blond hair and frilly pink apron he wore around his waist. The apron made him look like a pansy... and at some times he could be one, despite all his muscle. The frown disappeared and was replaced by a grin. "Oh, come on! It is your name after all."

She crossed her arms under her breasts and pouted, "Yeah, but it's so... Heck, I don't know. I picture Tsumiko to be the name of a princess, which I am not. I like being called Ruby much better, everyone calls me that."

Her father's grin widened, "Yeah, everyone but your mom and me! Isn't that right, _Fukuro_?"

Ruby's face twisted, "It's not my fault I have an owl fetish."

"Um, dear? I think it's just a _tad_ more than a fetish..." His eyes drifted over the numerous owl statues on her dresser, the midnight snowy owl bed-sheets, and the chibi owl wall paper.

"Whatever, just drop it." She said quickly. She really didn't need this right now... "What time is it?"

He pounded his fist into his hand, "Oh, yeah! That's why I came up here! If you don't get going in about ten minutes, I'm sure you'll be late."

Her head whipped around to her clock on the nightstand and her jaw dropped. "Dad! Why didn't you get me up sooner?!" She was going to be late, and on her first day at a new school too! While pushing her dad out of her room she said, "At least tell me Kisa is ready to go."

While being pushed he answered, "She's been ready for at least ten minutes now. She's playing with Mel." That being said, she slammed the door in his face once he was out the door. Turning with lightning quick speed, she rushed to her small closet and pulled out the sailor girl school uniform she would have to be wearing. Pulling off her close in record time, she got dressed just as fast. Running around her room, she pulled everything together into her backpack before running down stairs to the bathroom. once inside the small bathroom, she looked into the mirror to see the damage.

Her short bright hay-colored hair was tangled and messy from her constant rolling around in her sleep, and there was a small trail of dried drool on the side of her mouth. Why was she such a messy sleeper? Pushing the thought aside, she grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in hot water before unfolding it and pressing it to her skin to cover her face. She sighed into it. The towel stung for the first second, but the heat was nice and relaxing. Wait, she didn't have time to relax! She quickly ran the hot cloth over the skin of her face before throwing it in the basket. Next on the list was hair... No way in heaven or hell she would be able to style it, her hair was completely unmanageable. Instead, she grabbed a brush and just ran it through her hair. She threw the brush back onto the stand and rushed out of the bathroom, knowing that there wouldn't be enough time to brush her teeth. The world could deal with it.

Ruby walked into the kitchen to see a plate of toast and other dishes filled with food. Man did her dad like to cook. She zipped over to the counter and stuck a piece of toast in her mouth before heading to the living room. Once there she saw her dad ironing clothes while on the TV he was watching an American show about celebrity gossip. She swore, anyone who saw him would automatically thing he was a homosexual. Guaranteed. Off to the side, she saw her little sister playing with her cat, Mel. You're probably thinking why a cat would be named Mel, simple reason really. Mel Brooks is, and always will be, Ruby's favorite actor and director.

Her sister hopped to her feet and pranced over to her sister, "Good morning!" Her blue eyes shined with the endless energy of an eight-year-old, while her dark brown hair bounced in it's usual pig-tails.

"I still don't see how you can bee so cheerful in the morning, Kisa." Ruby stated with a sigh before gripping her sisters hand and pulling her to the door. They both slipped on their shoes and Kisa grabbed her bag before they both yelled to their dad, "Bye, dad!"

"See you later! Have a great first day!"

And with that, they were off to their first day of school.

_~At the School~_

Ruby sprang through the halls as she ran into the high school office. She had dropped her little sister off at the elementary school before running all the way here, and man was she beat. Once in the office, she leaned on the wall and just breathed heavy for a minute to try and let the precious air fill her lungs and circulate to the areas it needed to go. Note to self; get in shape.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes flickered over to the school secretary, the small name tag she wore said, 'Mrs. Ruisuke'. She looked to be in her early thirties, with brown eyes and black hair that was pulled into a bun. Ruby shook her head and waved her hand, "I'm fine." She walked up to the desk and rested her hands on it, "Actually, I am a new student and today is my first day."

Mrs. Ruisuke's eyes lit up, "Oh! You must be Tsumiko, then. Yes, I have your information right here." Her hands flew over the key-bored of the computer in front of her and in just a moment the printer behind her mad a loud rumbling noise. Ruby then had a paper laid before her. "This is you class list, along with your locker number."

Ruby's eyes scanned the paper;

_Locker - 263_

_Homeroom - Mrs. Yuro/ Room C34_  
_Period 1 (Science) - Mr. Fukimura/ Room A43_  
_Period 2 (History) - Mr. Kida/ Room C54_  
_Period 3 (Choir) - Ms. Izumi/ Room A25_  
_Period 4 (Economics) - Mr. Muramoto/ Room B12_  
_Period 5 (English) - Mr. Mori/ Room A65_  
_Period 6 (Math) - Mr. Yoshinaga/ Room B23_  
_Period 7 (Art) - Mrs. Yuro/ Room C34_

She frowned at the paper. Why does she have to take Economics? She sucks at it! Automatic F in that class!

"Is everything all right?"

"Um... Do I have to take Economics?"

She gave Ruby an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. It's a required course for you class."

"Oh..." Well that was just _lovely_ to hear. A sigh passed her lips as she looked to the clock on the wall. 8:26... her eyes widened before she sped out the door, yelling a thank you behind her to the kind secretary. Homeroom started in just four minutes! Her blue eyes took in all the room numbers and names of teachers until she found the one she was searching for, and with only a minute left before class starts. The door inched open as she walked in. Every head turned to her and the faces of the students ranged from indifference to shock to distaste.

Her gaze snapped to the ground as her feet shuffled her over to the back of the room toward an empty desk. She slung her bag off her shoulder and hung it on the back of the chair before siting down and waiting for the teacher to enter the room. As she waited, she wasn't blind to the looks cast her way, by boys and girls alike. Her skin crawled from some of the boys looks, did their perverted looks have to be so obvious?

Just when she though she wouldn't be able to handle it anymore, the door opened again. All heads turned to the door again as the bell rang and all students instantly sat in their seats. Through the door walked in probably the most handsome, yet beautiful guy she had ever seen! He had to be at least six feet tall, with long red hair and emerald green eyes. He walked in wearing nice jeans and a white button-up long-sleeve shirt. A book was opened in his hand and his eyes scanned whatever words were on the pages. Thin glasses sat on his face, and his long red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Usually she would think that a ponytail and glasses on a guy would be girly, but it actually just made this particular guy look sexy. Ruby looked around and noticed that nearly every boy rolled their eyes while all the girls (besides herself) were drooling over him.

Then a thought struck her. She picked up the sheet Mrs. Ruisuke handed to her and read the name of the teacher for her homeroom. Mrs. Yuro. She swore that's the name outside this room. So what was a guy doing coming in here? And now that she really got a good look at him, he only looked to be about twenty, just a few years older then herself. And, the longer she looked at him, the more he looked familiar to her.

He walked to the desk at the front of the room and shut his book before lifting his head to the class and giving a warm smile, "Hello, everyone. My name is Suichi Minamino. Your homeroom teacher is currently taking care of her newborn child, so I will be your teacher until she is ready to come back." The class stayed silent before Ruby raised her hand. His eyes landed on her and his eyes widened the smallest fraction as he looked at me but quickly returned to normal. "Yes?"

Her cheeks flushed a little, but she had to ask! "Yeah, um... So, do we call you Mr. Minamino or Minamino Sensei? Or just Sensei?" She could hear the snorts and scoffs and muffled laughter of the students around her.

Unlike the students, he just smiled at her and chuckled lightly, "You must be Tsumiko, our new student this year. To answer your question, any will work, though most students refer to me as Minamino Sensei." Ruby nodded in confirmation and understanding. "Please stand at the front please." He indicated the area nest to the desk while a look of pure horror washed over her face. She didn't want to be singled out, but not wanting to make a bigger scene then she already had, she made her way to the front of the room. Once their she faced the class and Minamino Sensei began to speak. "Everyone, this is our new student, Tsumiko Ruby Porter. I expect you all to treat her with respect a you would any other student. Does anyone have questions for Miss Porter?"

Several hands shot up, "Yeah, what's with the name _Porter_?" There were several whispers of agreement.

She cleared her throat before answering, "Well, I grew up in the United States, and I'm only have Japanese. I get my last name from my dad."

There were more whispers before another hand shot up, "You don't look Japanese, are you wearing contacts of dye you hair?"

Ruby shook her head, "No, their both natural."

Minamino Sensei looked around the room before asking, "Any other questions?"

There was silence before another hand shot up. "Yeah, I got a question." Unlike with the other two, Ruby decided to look at who asked the question. He looked to be her age with short brown hair and black eyes. The way he sat in his seat would suggest that he was one of the _cool kids_, not to mention the smirk on his face. He looked her right in the eyes, "You doing anything later?" Ruby faltered as he winked at her.

Gasps could be heard around the room before Minamino Sensei spoke, "Izu, leave your flirtatious behavior for another time outside of class." Ruby cast a glance over to her teacher and saw he had a tight smile on his face. his voice came out sickeningly sweet and she had to wonder what got on his nerves. Izu held up his hands in a surrender fashion before she was told she could sit down again.

As she sat down, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had met this guy somewhere before.

_~In the Makai~_

"Ow!" A small girl cried, "Okii! Kasai's hitting me!"

"No I'm not! She ran into my hand!"

A large man sat crossed legged on the ground before a large black box. His eyes were shut at the two demon children ran around him. With one hand, he reached out and grasped the red haired boy by the back of his shirt. "Kasai, you should not hit your sister."

"But I didn't do anything! She's a lair!" The boy accused while pointing his finger to his sister.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she dropped to the ground and began to cry, "No I'm not!"

Okii was about to pick her up as well when she was picked up by another set of arms. "It's alright, Mizu." A low voice said to her as she buried her face into the chest of the man. Across the room, Sayuri sighed as she watched their leader hold the small girl, picturing herself in his arms. Ryo held out Mizu into the air and gave her a smile, "Now, now, don't cry. I have good news for all of you." Everyone blinked and turned to him upon hearing of this, 'good news'.

"What good news?" Sayuri questioned.

Ryo set Mizu back on the ground before looking at them all. "Rai's little stunt is about to expire. The dark energy he tainted Nia's body with will clear up withing the week."

"But, if it clears up we can use her, right?" Kasai asked, "I thought you said she was useless now."

He nodded, "Yes and no. We won't be able to use her for our original intentions, but she still plays an important part in our plans. Rai's stunt tainted Nia beyond usage, but now that she will be waking up there is only a matter of time before we strike for our new target." The four demons looked to him with puzzled glances, "That's right, you didn't know. It seems Nia has a mate-to-be waiting for her. And he is a very possessive demon, he will surely claim her countless times once she wakes."

"And this target would be?" Okii questioned.

He chuckled darkly, "You know we need the blood of the Kage-Tsume Clan and a pure spirit. Who better to provide both then her child? We just need to wait for the right moment to strike."

* * *

_**Hello! First chapter, done! You see, if you didn't understand the last part here, then go to "A Flame in the Dark" and read the very last chapter, "The Final Battle". I am sure it will give you a much greater understanding of of the last part.**_

_**And I go to school in America, so I have no idea how the education system works in Japan. Only things I know is that they wear uniforms and teachers are called Sensei. Other then that... I know nothing. So just bear with me on that part.**_

_**Well, later chapters will be longer, and Nia's situation will be talked about in later chapters, like next chapter! She will show up again in about...one to two chapters. Updates will be on the 15th of the month from now on. So, I will see you on September 15th!**_


	2. AN - SORRY!

...  
I AM SO SORRY!  
This is not an update, just an authors note... with bad news. And a little good I guess.

_*Holds up Captain America's shield*_ So... I'm gonna be going on a hiatus for... a while... ... ... until January 1st... _*Dodges shoe*_ Hey! I'm not done yet! Okay, I have a LOT on my plate right now, and since school started, I have literally an hour everyday to write (weekends can be a hassle sometimes too). Because of this I am going to stop writing all of MY stories. _*Dodges Desk*_ WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH!? _*huff* _That was a poor choice of words. I will still be working on them, but I will not be updating them. I will be trying to stock pile chapters so that I won't have to worry so much about updating them on time, cause I SHOULD have several chapters waiting to be updated. Now, this only applies to MY OWN STORIES! Stories that I am Co-authoring or am editing will still be updated every now and then. So all my stories BUT _"Secrets aren't for Free" "The Perfect Story"_ and_ "Shattered Mirror" _(_Shattered Mirror_ has not been posted yet). I will also be editing "A Flame in the Dark" cause I want to get that done too.

Once again...  
I'M SORRY!  
But this has to be done for my health. (and yes the doctor said that)  
So...  
See you _**January 1st 2015!**_


End file.
